With development of mobile electronic technology, mobile devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices, handheld multimedia entertainment apparatuses, or the like, become more and more popular. Generally, the mobile devices use vibration motors to provide system feedback, such as incoming call or message prompting in a mobile phone, or vibration feedback in a potable game player.
In a related vibration motor, a magnet is provided at one side of a coil, and a magnet circuit is provided at the other side of the coil. With this configuration, however, a magnetic field generated by the coil in the vibration motor is incapable of provide sufficient driving force to drive the vibration motor to perform necessary vibration.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new vibration motor to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.